PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: AKAN KAH CINTA KAISOO BERTAHAN? KAISOO YANG SALAH PAHAM DAN TAO YANG DITINGGALKAN. YAOI, RATE T, KAISOO, TAORIS, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, DONT BASH! NO SIDERS!
1. Prologe

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KSL bawa epep absurb n gaje lagi~~~~

Ini sequel yang tidak direncanakan. Ada beberapa readers yang kecewa klo cuma 2shoot so lahirlah sequel ini. Aku gag janji klo sequel ini bakal banyak diterima. Aku masih bingung ma konflik-konfliknya tapi aku akan berusaha akan membuat sequel ini lebih baik. Maaf juga klo alurnya kecepetan. Aku lagi berusaha memperlambat alurnya. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

Selain itu ini masih prolog seperti biasa untuk menimbulkan keraguan/ kecurigaan/ penasaran/ kebingungan. hahahaha. Aku usahakan apdate cepet ya. Sebenernya niey epep udah ku buat mpe beberapa chap tapi masih bingung ma endingnya nanti. Sekian obrolan saya dan nikmati prolognya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cari hotel saja sana!"

"Aku mencarimu, Soo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama namja lain?"

"KAU KETERLALUAN, PARK DOBI! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM DAN KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU KETIDURAN?! APA JANJI DENGANKU TAK PENTING?!"

"Aku tidak percaya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Katakan padaku"

"KU BILANG PULANG!"

"Tanpa memberitahu Tao? Kenapa Kris tega melakukannya?!"

OMO! Bukankah anda Do Kyungsoo?"

"KAI!"

"Apa kau tau dimana Kai?"

"Kau mengkhianati Kai, Kyung!"

"Benarkah?! Kau tak tau apa-apa, Byun! Bahkan dia berselingkuh DIBELAKANGKU!"

"Saranghae"

"TAO MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI, BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

.

.

**tebeceh**

**gimana2? pasti pada bingung kan? itu kutipan dari beberapa chapter kedepan. Tebak-tebak ajalah siapa yang aja yang ngomong. aku mau minta maaf banget buat para readers yang sebelumnya udah baca Pabo, Jongin. gag tau kenapa epepnya diremove jadi aku repost ulang. maaf belum bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu per satu di bagian ini. Pokoknya terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca termasuk para Siders. segera tobatlah kalian,, hehehehe.**

**So...mau epep ini dilanjut? aku tunggu 10 review dan aku akan apdate kilat. Sebenernya aku gag mau matok angka review tapi aku cuma pengen tau ketertarikan epep ku ini. gomawo**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 1

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KSL bawa epep absurb n gaje lagi~~~~

Ini sequel yang tidak direncanakan. Ada beberapa readers yang kecewa klo cuma 2shoot so lahirlah sequel ini. Aku gag janji klo sequel ini bakal banyak diterima. Aku masih bingung ma konflik-konfliknya tapi aku akan berusaha akan membuat sequel ini lebih baik. Maaf juga klo alurnya kecepetan. Aku lagi berusaha memperlambat alurnya. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah dia mahasiswa pindahan? Kenapa bisa berjalan dengan Kyungsoo sunbae?"

"Ku dengar mereka berpacaran"

"Tak kusangka dia bisa meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo sunbae"

"Tapi dia terlalu tampan jika bersanding Kyungsoo sunbae. Lebih baik dia dengan ku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Tentu saja harus dengan ku"

Itulah bisik-bisik yang dilakukan mahasiswa Seoul University yang melihat seorang Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang mahasiswa pindahan yang langsung menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa akan ketampanannya dan kulit tan eksotisnya. Kyungsoo sangat terkenal akan sifat jutek dan pendiamnya. Banyak Hobae yang takut dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan tatapan mata Kyungsoo membuat nyali mereka ciut. Hey...bukankah tatapan mata Kyungsoo sangat imut? Kenapa kalian takut.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa akan bisik-bisikan yang diberikan kepadanya. Kyungsoo tak peduli kata orang lain yang penting dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kai mulai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan tangannya digandeng Kai dengan cepat menarik tangannya tapi Kai semakin kuat menggenggam. Jadilah saling tarik menarik dan membuat mahasiswa yang melihat semakin berbisik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Kkamjong!" desis Kyungsoo. Kai tak mempedulikan desisan Kyungsoo dan semakin mempererat gandengannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dekelas Kyungsoo. Masih ada 1 jam sebelum kuliah dimulai tapi Kyungsoo ingin datang awal untuk membaca buku dikelas. Kai dan Kyungsoo kaget saat mereka masuk disuguhi pemandangan erotis dipagi hari. Mereka melihat 2 namja berbeda tinggi yang sedang berciuman ganas dipojok kelas. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat tau siapa 2 orang itu.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cari hotel saja sana!" teriak Kai jengkel.

Kedua namja itu pun melepaskan panggutan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Mengganggu saja! Ck" dengus namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Teruskan 'kegiatan'mu ditempat lain, Park! Tak tau tempat" sewot Kai.

"Lalu kau apa? Bukannya kemarin kau berciuman dengan Kyungsoo di ruang dance? Kau pikir aku tak tau?" balas namja itu –Chanyeol.

Sontak Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya itu lalu memandang Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Benarkah itu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo gugup dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan setelah ini.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, eoh?" ucap Kai.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut di pagi hari?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja datang.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminjam catatanmu? Catatanku kurang lengkap hyung" ucap Kyungsoo ke Luhan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak bermutu itu –menurut Kyungsoo.

"Boleh. Sebentar ya. Oh Kai, kau sudah ditunggu Sehun diruang dance" balas Luhan yang sibuk mencari buku catatannya.

"Gumawo, Hyung. Kaja, Park!" ujar Kai sambil berjalan keluar kelas, dibelakangnya Chanyeol mengikuti Kai dan tak lupa memberikan flying kiss ke Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai masuk kembali kekelas dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Apa ada yang tertinggal? batin Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa morning kiss ku" ucap Kai disertai smirknya lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Ketiga namja uke yang ada dikelas hanya melongo tak percaya dengan yang terjadi barusan terutama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan mulut menganga. Dia terlalu syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai kepadanya.

Sementara itu ditempat Kai, Kai hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kekasihnya setelah di mencuri sebuah ciuman. Hah...kekasihnya itu membuat Kai gila dan ingin menggodanya setiap hari.

.

.

**PABO, JONGIN**

.

.

.

"Kau tak pergi ke kantor, Kai?" tanya Kris.

"Aniyo, sudah ada yang mengurus" jawab Kai asal.

"Dasar bos tak bertanggung jawab" dengus Chanyeol. Kai hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Dia memang tak bertanggung jawab, hyung" imbuh Sehun.

Saat ini para seme sedang berkumpul di kafe langganan mereka. Para uke? Enatahlah kemana mereka pergi. Seperti biasa bila para seme berkumpul selalu saja mengundang banyak perhatian para yeoja. Lihatlah sekarang, kafe langganan mereka langsung penuh oleh yeoja-yeoja yang hanya ingin melihat Kris, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pesona keempat seme memang tak pernah pudar.

"Kudengar kau akan kembali ke Kanada, Hyung?" tanya Sehun ke Kris.

"Entahlah. Appa ingin aku menggantikannya. Tapi aku masih ragu" jawab Kris dengan helaan nafas.

"Apa Tao sudah tau Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum. Aku tak tega memberitahukannya"

"Kau harus cepat memberitahunya, Hyung. Aku tak mau kau sepertiku dulu hyung" nasehat Kai.

Kris diam mendengar penuturan Kai. Kai benar, dia seharusnya memberitahu Tao tapi dia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Tao. Tao masih sangat bergantung kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Kai menyusuri koridor kampus dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang, berbeda? Rambutnya yang semula hitam kini berganti menjadi berwarna dark brown dan disisir kebelakang. Kai menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam dan bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku dipadu dengan celana jeans yang pas untuk kaki jenjangnya. Menawan bukan? Bahkan cara berjalannya seperti seorang model yang berjalan di _catwalk_. Saat ini Kai hanya fokus mencari namjachingunya yang tak tau dimana. Sedari tadi Kai mengelilingi kampusnya itu tapi tak menemukan kekasih mungilnya. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dimana kekasihnya selalu menghabiskan waktunya. Kai melenggang masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Matanya menatap segala penjuru perpustakaan. Pandangan matanya menemukan kekasihnya yang bersama seorang _namja_ lain. Kai langsung menuju ketempat kekasihnya itu. Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo tersentak saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku mencarimu, Soo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama namja lain?" tanya Kai dan menatap namja yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kami sedang belajar" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maaf kan aku karena membawa Kyungsoo seenaknya, Kai-ssi. Kami disini hanya mengerjakan tugas saja" ucap namja yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kami? Berhentilah menggunakan kata 'kami' karena kata 'kami' hanya untukku dan Kyungsoo" ucap Kai sengit.

Namja dihadapan Kyungsoo pun terkekeh. "Maaf kan aku. Aku tak bermaksud merebut Kyungsoo darimu. Perkenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon atau kau bisa memanggilku Suho" ucap Suho.

"Akan ku ingat namamu, Suho-ssi" balas Kai. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat possesive Kai terlalu berlebihan.

"Menyingkir dariku. Aku jadi tak bisa bergerak" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan pelukanku, Soo. Apalagi kau sedang bersama namja lain" ujar Kai.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyung. Sepertinya kekasihmu cemburu. Bye" ucap Suho dan beranjak dari kursinya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kai melepaskan pelukannya saat Suho sudah berjalan jauh dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Tak bisakah sifat possesivemu itu dikurangi? Kau menggangguku" ucap Kai dingin.

"Never" balas Kai.

Drrrt drrrt drrrrt

Kai melirik Handphonenya yang menampilkan nama seseorang dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Wae?"

"..."

"Aku menyuruhmu yang mengaturnya. Aku tak mau tahu"

"..."

"Jika sampai gagal, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Pip

Kai meletakkan handphonenya dimeja dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Siapa?"

"Urusan bisnis"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Kai hanya mendecih dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku-buku kesayangannya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan siapa Kai berbicara tadi. Kyungsoo merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Kai, dia kekasihnya Kai kan jadi dia berhak tau.

"Soo" ucap Kai lembut.

"Apa?!" jutek Kyungsoo.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar buku-bukunya lalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Ada apa dengannya? batin Kai.

.

.

.

.

"KAU KETERLALUAN, PARK DOBI! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM DAN KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU KETIDURAN?! APA JANJI DENGANKU TAK PENTING?!" teriak Baekhyun

"Aku bisa menjelaskan, Chagi" jawab Chanyeol.

"MENJELASKAN?! APALAGI YANG PERLU KAU JELASKAN?! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Baek!" panggil Chanyeol dan mengejar Baekhyun.

Ketiga namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran Chanbaek pun hanya mengeleng-geleng. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran 'kecil' Chanbaek. Pasangan itu tak pernah tau tempat jika bertengkar. Saat ini mereka ada di kantin kampus dan para mahasiswa yang sedang makan disanapun mendapat tontonan gratis adegan drama ala Chanbaek. Tao sedari tadi masih menutup telinganya. Tao merasa telinganya berdengung saat Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia merasa pusing. Teriakan Baekhyun memang yang paling keras dan melengking dibandingkan mereka berempat.

"Hyung...ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku ingin mencari udara segar dan telingaku butuh sesuatu yang lembut untuk menyembuhkan dengungan dari teriakan Baekhyun hyung" rengek Tao pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kaja!" ajak Luhan. Sontak ketiga namja itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Ketiga namja itu menuju ke sebuah Mall untuk berjalan-jalan dan shopping atau lebih tepatnya Tao yang berbelanja. Saat mereka berada di kafetaria di Mall itu, Luhan melihat sesosok namja yang familiar baginya. Luhan mengernyit heran apa yang dilakukan namja itu disini dan dia bersama namja lain. Tao yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Luhan pun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan mata Tao seketika membulat. "Bukankah itu..."

**Tebeceh**

**Hua...akhirnya aku malah buat sequelnya. Mana ceritanya jadi kemana-mana lagi. Masih kecepetan kah alurnya?. Ku rasa iya. Hehehehe. Mian ya klo epep ku pendek2. Aku belum bisa buat epep yang panjang. Oh ya...tipe penulisanku gag kayak author2 hebat yang jam terbangnya lebih banyak yang bisa buat kelanjutan epepnya saat itu juga sebelum di publish. Klo aku biasanya udah ku tulis dulu sampe habis baru ku publish. Hehehe. Maaf mengecawakan kalian. Terima kasih udah ngikutin epep ini. yah...walaupun yang repiuw gag da 10 tetep ku publish epep ini. Gomawo yang udah repiew n memfavoritin epep ini #deepbow bareng KAISOO**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~**

**BIG THANKS TO**

LVenge, jongindo, ariviavina6, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, dorekyungsoo93, uffiejung, cici fu, she3nn0


	3. Chapter 2

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah itu..."

"Luhan hyung, Tao...aku pulang dulu" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan dan Tao, Kyungsoo langsung pergi begitu saja. Luhan dan Tao hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Hp Kyungsoo terus berdering menampilakan nama yang sama yaitu 'Kkamjong'. Kyungsoo hanya melirik dan mematikan Hpnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Setiap Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kai membuatnya emosi dan ingin memukulnya. Kyungsoo selalu saja menghindari Kai saat dikampus. Pokoknya Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat wajah Kai.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung. Seketika wajahnya berubah datar saat tau siapa yang bertamu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Soo"

"Pulanglah. Aku banyak tugas"

"Aku akan menemanimu"

"Tak usah. Itu membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku dan mengabaikan teleponku?"

"Hanya banyak tugas saja"

"Aku tidak percaya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Katakan padaku"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pulanglah"

"Cerita..."

"KU BILANG PULANG!"

Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu rumahnya setelah membentak tamu –Kai itu. Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah menahan amarahnya tapi Kai membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Dada Kyungsoo naik-turun. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendinginkan pikirannya saat ini. Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo sekarang sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kai. Kepergian Kai selama 3 tahun membuatnya terpuruk. Terkadang Kyungsoo ragu akan cinta Kai kepadanya tapi Kyungsoo terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya. Selama ini Kai selalu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah membalasnya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Kyungsoo juga takut Kai akan bosan kepadanya. Kyungsoo sadari dia memang sulit ditangani, apalagi masalah perasaannya. Dulu entah apa yang merasukinya hingga menerima Kai menjadi kekasihnya. Dia hanya merasa berdebar saat Kai dekat dengannya dan ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya nyaman berdekatan dengan Kai. Menurutnya, Kai sabar dengan setiap perlakuan yang diberikannya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Dia merasa bodoh telah membentak Kai tadi tapi hatinya tak dapat diajak kerjasama. "Maafkan aku, Kai" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai masih saja diam didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Apa lagi salahku batin Kai. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Kai tau Kyugnsoo saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

.

.

**PABO, JONGIN**

.

.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku tak bisa lama-lama bertengkar dengan baby Byunku. Rasanya hampa" jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan ingin sekali memuntahkan makanannya saat ini mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang berlebihan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi disamping Chanyeol menyikut perutnya.

"Hyung!" teriak Tao dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang makan di kantin kampus. "Apa kalian melihat Kris gege?"

"Ani. Seharian ini dia tidak terlihat dikampus" jawab Luhan.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah tapi tak diangkat. Kemana sih, Kris gege!" jengkel Tao. Tao keluar kantin dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Luhan dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tau dia tak bisa berbohong dihadapan kekasihnya ini.

"Kris hyung ke Kanada" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Appanya mememinta Kris hyung kembali dan Kris hyung tak punya pilihan" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tanpa memberitahu Tao? Kenapa Kris tega melakukannya?!" geram Luhan.

"Kris hyung tak tega mengatakannya, hyung"

"Tapi jika Kris diam seperti ini akan lebih menyakiti Tao. Tao tak sekuat Kyungsoo yang mampu bertahan saat Kai pergi meninggalkannya" tutur Luhan.

"Kau tak mencegahnya, Yeol?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya bahkan Kai juga sudah menasehatinya tapi dia tetap dengan pendiriannya"

"Sebaiknya kita diam dulu. Biarkan Kris yang menjelaskan ke Tao" usul Luhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK

"OMO! Maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda"

"Gwenchana" ucap Kyungsoo dan merapikan bukunya yang dibantu namja yang menabraknya.

"Jeongmal Jusungeyo" ucap namja tadi dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Berhentilah membungkukkan tubuhmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"OMO! Bukankah anda Do Kyungsoo?" tanya namja itu setelah menegakkan badannya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Darimana dia tau namaku batin Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo hendak bertanya, ponsel namja itu berdering dan namja itu dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

"Ne sajangnim"

Pip

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ssi saya pamit dulu" ucap namja tadi setelah memutuskan teleponnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih bingung dan penasaran dengan namja tadi. Dia masih bertanya-tanya darimana namja itu tau namanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, Chagi, Soo...dengarkan aku. Berhentilah sebentar" bujuk Kai yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo kesana kemari. Sekarang Kai tau dimana letak kesalahannya setelah diberi tau Tao.

"Geurae! Bila kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku dan tak ingin melihatku, aku akan pergi" ancam Kai. Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap berjalan. Kai menghela nafasnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sangat sulit memang membujuk Kyungsoo yang salah paham. Kyungsoo selalu berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya. Kyungsoo paling tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam dan memendamnya sendiri. Kepala Kai berasa ingin pecah hanya memikirkan Kyungsoonya belum lagi perusahaannya yang sedang berkembang.

"Kai" panggil Sehun dan menepuk bahunya.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun, "Ada apa?"

"'Ada apa' katamu?! Kita ada latihan dance!" ucap Sehun.

Kai menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan dance. Ternyata efek dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai yang sempurna kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kaja!" ucap Kai.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo berada di atap kampusnya setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Kai. Kyungsoo duduk dibangku memandang hamparan langit yang luas dan berwarna biru. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menerawang jauh. Perkataan Kai tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Kyungsoo. Kai akan meninggalkanku gumam Kyungsoo. Apa itu benar gumamnya lagi. Kyungsoo meruntuki kebodohannya –lagi karena bertindak sesuai emosinya bukan hatinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Suho hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Kai, benar kan?" tanya Suho tepat sasaran.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan membenarkan ucapan Suho dalam hati.

"Cerita saja padaku kalau kau mau" ucap Suho.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Suho. Suho hanya mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Kyungsoo dan sesekali menanggapi cerita Kyungsoo. Suho sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Kyungsoo yang polos saat ini mengingatkannya kepada seseorang disana. Tak disangka sudah berjam-jam Kyungsoo dan Suho berada disana. Berbagi cerita dan tawa layaknya kakak-adik sedarah.

Pintu atap kampus dibuka dan menampilkan Kai dan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun sibuk bercerita hingga tak menyadari ada orang lain di atap tersebut. Kai dan Sehun yang asik mengobrol itu mendengar suara tawa dari arah lain. Kai dan Sehun yang penasaran pun mencari keberadaan suara itu berasal. Seketika raut wajah Kai mengeras dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Kai dan Sehun melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo yang saling tertawa dengan Suho yang mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"KAI!" teriak Sehun saat Kai berjalan keluar dari atap.

Suho dan Kyungsoo menoleh saat Sehun berteriak nama Kai dan seketika itu juga mata Kyungsoo melebar saat melihat Kai yang berjalan keluar dari atap kampus. Kai gumam Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar dan berlari menyusul Kai yang sudah jauh. Sehun paling benci pada keadaannya sekarang dimana dia berada ditengah-tengah konflik antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**gimana? masih ada yang penasaran? sudah tau kah siapa yang Luhan lihat? gag nyangka ternyata lumayan juga yang repiuw dichap sebelumnya. makasih buat para readers. Makasih juga untuk readers yang betulin letak kesalahan typo ku. masih hancurkah epep ku? masih ada yang bingung? mian ya klo kalian bingung. maaf juga kalo masih berantakan niey epep. blm sempet di edit, hehehehhe.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

LVenge, jongindo, ariviavina6, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, dorekyungsoo93, uffiejung, cici fu, she3nn0, Huang Zi Lien, humaira9394, aqila k, Desta Soo, meliarisky7, hunhanrakaisoo, Kaidyo13, LatteDyo


	4. Chapter 3

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Hari ini Tao benar-benar berantakan. Mata hitamnya semakin terlihat hitam dan bengkak, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat. Sudah 3 hari ini Tao menghubungi Kris tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tao mendatangi apartemen Kris tapi tak menemukan adanya kehidupan disana. Tao tak tau harus kemana lagi mencari Kris. Separuh jiwanya pergi bersama dengan perginya Kris. Tao terlalu bergantung pada Kris sejak mereka masih SHS. Kris adalah segalanya bagi Tao dan saat sesorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya pergi membuatnya seperti mayat hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tao? Sedari tadi aku mengikutimu tapi kau berjalan tanpa arah. Bukankah kau ada kelas?"

Mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca. "Suho ge!" teriak Tao sambil memeluk pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tao menangis terisak dipelukan Suho. Suho hanya bisa mengelus punggung Tao untuk menenangkan bayi pandanya ini.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja hari ini. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan dan terlihat sangat jelek" canda Suho.

Tao semakin menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Suho. Suho tersenyum dengan tingkah laku si panda. Suho menggeret Tao yang masih saja menangis. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti bapak yang sedang membawa pulang anaknya menangis?

.

.

.

.

"Aku kasihan dengan Tao, Hunnie. Dia masih terlalu polos untuk ditinggalkan Kris" ucap Luhan.

"Tapi kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lu. Apalagi masalah Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung bertambah" jawab Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi dengan mereka, Sehun-ah?" tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"Kai melihat Kyungsoo hyung sedang berduaan diatap kampus dengan Suho hyung dan saat itu juga Kai marah. Apa Kyungsoo hyung tidak menceritakannya padamu, Baekhyun hyung?" jelas Sehun.

"Ani. Dia tak menceritakan apapun. Walaupun aku sahabatnya sejak dulu tapi dia masih saja tertutup denganku" balas Baekhyun lesu.

Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Luhan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya dengan baik selama ini. Luhan memandang sendu Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dan memandang kosong keluar kelas. Sehun memandangi kekasihnya yang terlihat stress memikirkan masalah-masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hunhan dan Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak melihat siapa yang memanggil Sehun. Baekhyun mendengus saat Kyungsoo mendekati mereka.

"Apa kau tau dimana Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kai dimana Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi saat yang ditanya hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa pedulimu, Kyung?" sinis Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bukankah ini maumu agar Kai menjauhimu? Kau benar-benar hebat, Tuan Do" ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mengerti, Baek. Katakan dengan jelas"

"Kau mengkhianati Kai, Kyung!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Mengkhianati katamu?! Siapa yang mengkhianati siapa?!" bentak Kyungsoo tersulut emosi.

"Tentu saja kau! Kau berselingkuh didepan Kai!"

"Benarkah?! Kau tak tau apa-apa, Byun! Bahkan dia berselingkuh DIBELAKANGKU!"

"Kau yakin dia berselingkuh? Apa kau pernah bertanya atau mendengar alasannya?" sinis Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengar alasannya jika dia tak mau mendengar alasanku!"

"Kau egois, Kyung! Kau ingin Kai mendengarkan alasanmu tapi kau tak mau mendengar alasannya! Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Kyung! Sadarlah! Apa kepergian Kai selama 3 tahun tak bisa menyadarkanmu?!"

"Kau tak tau akan perasaanku, Byun!"

"Jelas saja aku tak tau! Kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku! Kau anggap aku apa, Kyung! Aku meragukan persahabatan kita selama ini!" ucap Baekhyun final dan pergi keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kata-kata Baekhyun menohok hatinya. Benar kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan masalahnya ke Baekhyun. Selama ini Kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja karena Baekhyun tak pernah memaksanya untuk bercerita. Tapi saat ini dia sadar bahwa baru saja dia kehilangan sahabat baiknya.

"Temuilah Kai di kantornya, hyung. Kai berada disana dan ku kira kau akan menemukan penjelasanmu" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk segera menuju kantor Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap gedung tinggi yang ada didepannya. Gedungnya benar-benar tinggi menjulang. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk gedung itu. Kyungsoo menuju bagian resepsionis dibagian lobi gedung. Kyungsoo takjub dengan interior gedung yang dimasukinya. Gaya klasik yang tak akan membuat orang bosan menatapnya dan tak lebih nyaman. Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan resepsionis, Kyungsoo diarahkan untuk kelantai 10 dimana ruangan direktur berada. Kyungsoo diantar oleh security menuju ruang direktur. Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan direktur, sang security mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegub kencang sekarang. Dia gugup akan bertemu Kai. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk menemui Kai saat ini tapi sampai kapan dia menuruti sifat egoisnya. Kyungsoo harus mengalahkan rasa egoisnya dan menuruti kata hatinya. Pintu ruang direktur terbuka sebelum Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu. Seorang namja keluar dan terkaget saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu.

"OMO! Kim Sajangnim!" teriaknya antusias dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam.

"Lihat siapa yang datang" ucapnya bersemangat. Kyungsoo merasa pernah melihat namja yang menariknya ini tapi dimana.

"Siapa yang...Soo?" ucap Kai terputus saat melihat asistennya membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung dan meremas ujung bajunya. Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup sekarang. Detak jantungnya tak bisa diajak kerjasama saat ini. Dia selalu meruntuki jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat Kai memanggilnya lembut.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo-ssi. Apa anda masih mengenalku? Ah...namaku Jung Daehyun. Aku asisten dari Kim Sajangnim atau Kim Jongin" ucap Daehyun ceria dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"A-Asisten?" gagap Kyungsoo.

"Ne! Aku asisten Kim Sajangnim dikantor" jawab Daehyun cepat.

"Keluarlah dulu, Daehyun" usir Kai.

"Tapi sajangnim, aku baru saja bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Daehyun sedih.

"Bukankah tugasmu masih banyak? Sana pergi" usir Kai –lagi. Daehyun hanya memberengut ke arah Kai dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Daehyun keluar ruangan direktur dengan berat hati.

"Ada apa kau kemari, hyung?" ucap Kai.

"A-Aku hanya i-ingin bilang se-sesuatu kepadamu" ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

"Duduklah dulu lalu katakan yang ingin kau sampaikan" ujar Kai tenang.

"M-Mianhae, K-Kai. A-Aku tau a-aku sa-salah dan kejadiaan yang kau lihat itu aku bisa jelaskan padamu"

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan padaku, hyung. Aku tau kau sakit hati karenaku"

"Aku hanya salah paham, Kai"

"Aku juga salah, hyung. Seharusnya aku mengenalkanmu pada Daehyun"

Kyungsoo bergerak menuju Kai dan memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan ekspresi Kai yang saat ini terlihat kaget. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Kai erat menikmati setiap irama jantung Kai yang berdetak cepat sekarang. Aroma maskulin Kai membuat Kyungsoo terbuai. Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa aroma dan kehangatan Kai benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Kai yang sedari tadi masih syok dengan kejadian Kyungsoo yang memeluknya duluan, hanya bisa diam mematung. Otak Kai masih belum merespon apa yang sedang terjadi.

"J-Jongin-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih Kyungsoo dipelukan Kai. Kai semakin syok dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memanggilnya Jongin. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo selalu saja memanggilnya 'kkamjong'.

"Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECEH**

**huwa...maapkan aku yang lama gag apdate. Modemku habis jadi gag bisa apdate. huhuhuhu. Banyak kerjaan jg jadi ya agak terlantar gt. Untuk menebus dosaku, aku akan apdate tiap hari. Masih adakah yang bingung dan belum bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? maafkan aku yang terlalu maen rahasia-rahasiaan, hehehehe. Terima kasih buat para readers yang masih menunggu epep ini.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

LVenge, jongindo, ariviavina6, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, dorekyungsoo93, uffiejung, cici fu, she3nn0, Huang Zi Lien, humaira9394, aqila k, Desta Soo, meliarisky7, hunhanrakaisoo, Kaidyo13, LatteDyo, ahmdhlm, ia, DahsyatNyaff


	5. Chapter 4

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae, Soo"

Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan namun pasti ke wajah Kyungsoo. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan hembusan nafas Kai yang menyapu wajahnya, hangat pikir Kyungsoo. Semakin lama jarak mereka semakin dekat. Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap intens kearah Kyungsoo. Kai selalu memuja wajah Kyungsoo yang manis dan cantik. Walaupun Kai tau kalau Kyungsoo itu namja tapi kecantikannya melebihi yeoja dimanapun berada. Dekat dan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka...

"Kim Sajangnim! Anda ada..." teriak Daehyun terputus ketika masuk ke ruangan direktur tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah memerah menahan malu karena baru saja dia dan Kai ketahuan akan berciuman. Kai menggeram marah dan kesal karena momen romantisnya dengan Kyungsoo dirusak oleh asistennya –yang sangat menjengkelkan menurut Kai.

"TAK BISKAH KAU MENGETUK PINTU, JUNG DAEHYUN?!" bentak Kai marah.

Daehyun hanya menunduk dengan badan bergetar. Tak pernah sekalipun Kim Sajangnimnya membentaknya sekeras itu. Daehyun diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kyungsoo merasa kasihan dengan Daehyun. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo bahkan kaget saat Kai membentak Daehyun tadi. Kai menjadi menakutkan. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan mengelus punggung Kai yang sedari tadi menatap tajam kearah Daehyun.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Jangan salahkan Daehyun, dia tak tau" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan, Soo" balas Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jika kau marah-marah ke Daehyun maka aku akan marah denganmu dan mendiamkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"MWO?" kaget Kai dan menolehkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo. Kai tak percaya kalau Kyungsoo lebih memilih Daehyun daripada dirinya.

Daehyun ikut terkaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Daehyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo takjub. Bagaimana bisa kekasih bosnya itu membelanya didepan bosnya sendiri.

"Itu keputusanku" ucap Kyungsoo final. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya. Terlalu beresiko jika dia menentang ucapan kekasihnya itu. Kai tak ingin membuat masalah baru.

"Baiklah. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kai ke Daehyun.

"M-mian, sajangnim. Anda sudah ditunggu untuk rapat" ujar Daehyun takut.

"Batalkan. Aku tak ada mood hari ini untuk rapat. Jadwal ulang semua agenda hari ini" perintah Kai.

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Kai karena kuputusannya. Kyungsoo ke kantornya Kai hanya untuk meminta maaf bukan untuk mengacaukan jadwal Kai.

"Itu keputusanku, Soo. Jangan memandangku seperti itu atau kau akan ku cium didepan Daehyun" ucap Kai dan memandang Kyungsoo.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum akan tingkah bos dan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, Sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu" ucap Daehyun dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berlovey dovey menurut Daehyun.

"Kau tak punya malu? Bagaiman bisa kau mengatakan itu didepan Daehyun" ucap Kyungsoo dan memukuli Kai setelah Daehyun pergi.

"Biar saja. Dia juga sudah melihat kita yang hampir berciuman" jawab Kai santai.

"Pabo!" ujar Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Kai. Sontak Kai mengejar Kyungsoo yang akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan 'itu' lagi?" tanya Kai.

"Mwo?"

"Namaku. Panggil namaku lagi, Soo"

"W-Wae?" ucap Kyungsoo gugup.

"Aku suka saat kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Selama ini kau selalu memanggilku dengan kkamjong"

"J-Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo gugup pasalnya dia belum pernah memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya. Dan kejadian Kyungsoo memanggil Kai dengan Jongin tadi terjadi secara spontan.

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai bahagia sekarang. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Kyungsoo membalasnya walaupun Kai tau kalau Kyungsoo menyukainya tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo mengatakannya langsung.

"Jong...aku lapar" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kai terkekeh pelan. Inilah sifat manja Kyungsoo yang selalu Kai nantikan.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak kai dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Selama diperjalanan keluar gedung kantor Kai, banyak karyawan yang berbisik-bisik dan memandangi mereka. Para karyawan memandang Kyungsoo takjub bahkan ada yang iri. Bagaimana bisa direkturnya yang terkenal dingin pada semua karyawannya tengah menggandeng tangan namja mungil yang terlihat seperti anak-anak itu. Banyak pegawai wanita yang mencibir Kyungsoo dan melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Apa ada yang salah batin Kyungsoo.

"Kim Sajangnim dan Kyungsoo-ssi akan pergi?" tanya Daehyun saat mereka bertemu di lobi.

"Ne. Kami akan makan diluar. Kau mau ikut, Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau dikantor saja. Banyak yang harus kau kerjakan" ujar Kai dan dihadiahi sikutan Kyungsoo diperut Kai.

"G-gamsahamnida, Kyungsoo-sii atas ajaknnya. Seperti yang Sajangnim bilang kalau saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Saya pamit dulu" ucap Daehyun membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu kepada asistennya sendiri. Kai yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo pun membalas menatapnya yang seolah-olah berkata 'Apa?'. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan keluar kantor meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

**PABO, JONGIN**

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, Soo. Kau makan seperti orang kelaparan saja," Kai mengingatkan.

"Aku memang lapar" jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

Kai membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada disekitar mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih saja asik dengan makanannya dan terus melahap makanan-makanan yang khusus Kai pesankan di restoran favorit Kai. Untung saat ini Kai menyewa ruangan pribadi sehingga orang-orang tidak akan melihat tingkah lucu –menurut Kai- kekasihnya ini.

"Kau menggangguku!" ucap Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang sedari tadi membersihkan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Singkirkan tanganmu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi yang tidak dipedulikan Kai. Kyungsoo sebal dengan tingkah Kai saat ini. Dia hanya ingin makan kenapa Kai harus mengganggu batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam dan tak melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kai tak tau situasi. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau menghilangkan selera makanku"

"Makan saja. Tak usah pedulikan aku"

"Kau mengganggu acara makanku. Bagaimana aku bisa makan?" ucap Kyungsoo sewot.

"Mian, Soo. Hanya saja kau terlihat seperti anak-anak saat kau makan tadi. Jadi tanpa sadar aku melakukannya" ucap Kai cengengesan. Kyungsoo hanya mendelik kesal kearah Kai.

.

.

**PABO, JONGIN**

.

.

"Gege jahat! Gege meninggalkan Tao sendiri disini."

"Apa gege tak mencintai Tao lagi?"

"Atau gege punya kekasih lain disana? Hiks.."

Tao berdiam diri dikamar dan bermonolog sendiri akan kepergian Kris. Tao sudah mengetahui jika Kris pergi ke Kanada. Tak sengaja Tao mendengar perbincangan Luhan dan Sehun sewaktu dikampus. Tao tak menyangka bahwa Kris akan meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu. Tao merasa dicampakkan dan tak berguna. Dia merasa tersakiti. Berhari-hari Tao mencari Kris yang tak berada dimanapun dan saat mendengar bahwa Kris pergi meninggalkannya membuatnya jatuh terhempas ke bumi.

Tao melihat pisau buah yang ada dikamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah pisau itu. Tao menggenggam pisau kuat-kuat. Pikiran Tao saat ini berkecamuk. Perang batin sedang terjadi dalam diri Tao. Lebih baik aku mati batin Tao dan menggoreskan pisau yang berada digenggamannya ke nadi tangannya.

.

.

.

**PABO, JONGIN**

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah dengan Kyungsoo, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Byun!" kesal Luhan yang pertanyaannya tidak direspon Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi antara baby Byunku dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak tau apa-apa tentang pertengkaran BaekSoo.

"Mereka bertengkar seperti yeoja hyung" jawab Sehun asal.

Baekhyun men-_deathglare_ Sehun yang seenaknya mengatai dirinya seorang yeoja. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa belum mengerti pun hanya memandangi ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun mendengus dan membiarkan pasangan gila itu –menurut Baekhyun- terkikik puas.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Ada masalah apa, baby?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku kesal" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kesal kenapa? Cerita padaku, Chagi"

"Aku kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Dia menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda dia benar-benar kesal. Saat Chanyeol akan bertanya lebih lanjut, suara Hp Luhan berdering mengurungkan niat Chanyeol untuk bertanya.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Luhan saat menerima panggilan teleponnya.

"..."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**Wuah...banyak yang komen kalo kependekan. Emang pendek sih chap sebelumnya. Maafkan aku yang tak sanggup membuatnya lebih panjang. huhuhuhu. Ini aku udah menepati janjiku untuk apdate cepet dan tiap hari. Kelihatannya beberapa chap kedepan udah end, hehehehe. Mian ya. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang dimaksud Suho. Aku gag akan menjelaskan siapa itu. Tapi mungkin readers-nim taulah siapa itu. hihihihi. Maen rahasia-rahasiaan lagi. Tao aku sembunyiin dulu. Ditunggu aja ya chap-chap selanjutnya. hehehehe. gumawo buat para readers-nim yang udah mau repiuw dan gumawo juga untuk siders yang ikut nimbrung, hehehehe. Ayok direview lagi. Makasih untuk para readers-nim yang udah mempollow dan favoritin epep ini.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**BIG THANKS TO**

LVenge, jongindo, ariviavina6, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, dorekyungsoo93, uffiejung, cici fu, she3nn0, Huang Zi Lien, humaira9394, aqila k, Desta Soo, meliarisky7, hunhanrakaisoo, Kaidyo13, LatteDyo, ahmdhlm, ia, DahsyatNyaff, ChangChang, Fuji jump910, kimyori95, lolamoet, didinsoo


	6. Chapter 5

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?!"

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung. Baru saja Luhan mengangkat teleponnya dan sekarang dia berteriak kencang yang membuat para pengunjung kafe yang berada disekitar mereka terganggu.

Baekhyun cemas dengan ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Entahlah, Baekhyun punya perasaan tidak enak. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"K-Kita ha-harus se-segera ke Ru-rumah Sa-sakit" ucap Luhan terbata. Ketiga namja yang lain hanya diam dan menanti perkataan Luhan selanjutnya.

"T-Tao...Di-dia ma-masuk ru-rumah sa-sakit" ucap Luhan. Seketika tubuh Baekhyun melemas mendengar penuturan Luhan. Adek kecil kesayangannya itu masuk rumah sakit. Sehun dan Chanyeol kaget dan melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan sigap menggandeng tangan kekasihnya masing-masing untuk segera menuju rumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Luhan dan Baekhyun menangis sambil berpelukan di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir dan Sehun yang berusaha menghubungi Kai disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Sehun memutuskan menggunakan 1 mobil agar lebih cepat dan praktis.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah terdengar dilorong rumah sakit. Chanbaek dan Hunhan berlari setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah ruang ICU. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur mereka dapat melihat ada seseorang yang berada didepan ruang ICU. Mereka dengan cepat menghampiri pria itu.

"B-Bagaimana ke-keadaannya?" tanya Luhan ngos-ngosan.

"Hah...Apakah...hah...baik-baik...hah...saja?" tanya baekhyun terengah-engah.

Namja tadi hanya menggeleng lemah dan menatap sendu pintu ICU. Keempat namja yang lain mengikuti menatap pintu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menangis. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan yang berada didekapannya. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Suho menoleh saat mendengar derap langkah yang mendekati ruang ICU. Mereka mendapati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tao, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo ke Suho. Suho hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Aku menemukan Tao tergeletak tak sadarkan diri bersimpah darah. Langsung saja aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dikamarnya, aku menemukan pisau yang berada didekat Tao. Aku pikir Tao coba untuk bunuh diri" jelas Suho.

"B-Bunuh diri?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya Tao sudah mengetahui kalau Kris pergi ke Kanada" ujar Suho.

"Akan ku bunuh Kris bila Tao kenapa-napa!" geram Baekhyun.

Para seme sibuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Suho mondar-mandir didepan pintu ICU. Sudah hampir sejam berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda dokter keluar ruangan.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan memunculkan seorang dokter berseragam hijau. Hunhan, Kaisoo,Chanbaek dan Suho langsung saja menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Pasien sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya setelah kekurangan banyak darah. Untung saja masih bisa tertolong. Sekarang saya akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat dan untuk saat ini tolong jangan ganggu pasien dulu. Biarkan dia beristirahat" tutur dokter itu dan berlalu meninggalkan ketujuh namja itu.

Ketujuh namja itu bernafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruang rawat Tao. Untuk sementara mereka dilarang masuk ke ruang rawat oleh perawat agar pasien tidak terganggu. Ketujuh namja itu duduk dalam diam diluar ruang rawat Tao.

Kai mengambil Hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung melihat Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengamati gerak-gerik Kai.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Kau tanya kenapa aku meneleponmu? TAO MASUK RUMAH SAKIT, BODOH! ITU SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"..."

"TAO MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI, BRENGSEK!"

Kai membanting kasar teleponnya yang seketika itu juga hancur berkeping-keping. Nafas Kai memburu setelah memaki penelepon disebrang sana. Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai yang terlampau emosi. Hunhan, Chanbaek dan Suho meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang berada dilorong karena kejadian tadi dengan membungkukkan badan mereka berulang kali. Kyungsoo mengajak Kai pulang sebelum rumah sakit itu porak poranda akibat ulah Kai yang emosi. Kyungsoo pamit kepada teman-temannya sebelum pulang. Suho menatap prihatin Kai yang terlihat kacau saat ini. Sehun hanya memandangi Kai yang mulai menjauh bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun tau apa yang dirasakan Kai saat ini. Mungkin kejadian ini mengingatkan Kai sewaktu dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang untung saja Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal yang ekstrim seperti ini. Kai sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Sebisa mungkin sahabatnya tidak merasakan luka seperti Kai dulu.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan Kai di tepi ranjang. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat. Kyungsoo perlahan menghampiri Kai yang masih ditempat semula tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Minumlah" pinta Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan secangkir teh yang dia buat tadi. Kai menerima teh itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Kai meletakkan cangkir kosong itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti itu hyung saat aku pergi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka" lirih Kai.

"Jika kau tak ingin membuatku terluka maka jangan pernah pergi dariku. Tetaplah disisiku dan menemaniku" jawab Kyungsoo lembut dan membalas pelukan Kai.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dulu kau nekat bunuh diri. Pasti aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku dan menyalahkan diriku"

"Pikiranku tak sependek itu, Jong. Dulu aku masih terlalu egois, mungkin sekarang aku akan melakukan itu" canda Kyungsoo.

"Hajima" lirih Kai. Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku tidur? Aku ingin memelukmu hingga aku tertidur" pinta Kai.

"Arraseo" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya diikuti Kyungsoo yang merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kai. Kai menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan kepalanya bersandar didada bidang Kai. Mata Kyungsoo mulai memejam seiring dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Kai di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Kris tergesa-gesa menuju bandara untuk menemui Tao. Kris tak peduli teriakan sekertarisnya dan beberapa pegawainya. Dipikiran Kris saat ini hanya Tao. Kris masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Kai saat ditelepon tadi. Tao mencoba bunuh diri karena dirinya? Kris meruntuki keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Tao tanpa memberitahunya. Penyesalan datang terakhir bukan?

Sesaat sampai dibandara, Kris langsung membeli tiket ke Korea. Kris bahkan tak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan, dasi yang dilonggarkan, kemeja berantakan dan jas yang tidak dikancingkan. Berantakan memang, tapi menambah kesan _cool_dan tampan. Kris sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya, waktu seakan berjalan lambat bagi Kris. Kris sudah tak sabar ingin melihat kondisi Tao saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho memandang Tao dengan iba. Suho tak menyangka Tao akan berbuat nekat seperti itu hanya demi seorang Kris. Wajah Tao terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya lebih kurus. Kepergian Kris lebih dari seminggu menimbulkan efek yang besar bagi Tao. Suho menghela nafasnya, sudah semalaman dia berjaga untuk menunggu Tao yang tidak sadar juga. Suho miris melihat pergelangan tangan Tao yang ditutupi perban. Suho mengelus lembut tangan itu dan menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya agar Tao terbangun.

KREK

Suho menoleh saat ada orang yang masuk kekamar rawat Tao yang ternyata Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Istirahatlah dulu, hyung. Kau pasti lelah menjaga Tao semalaman. Biar kami yang menjaganya" ucap Luhan. Suho hanya mengangguk lemas dan meninggalkan ruang rawat Tao. Dia terlalu lelah saat ini untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Taoie...Kau tak ingin bangun? Ini sudah pagi" bisik Baekhyun ke telinga Tao.

Luhan mengelus rambut Tao. Luhan ingin menangis melihat kondisi Tao sekarang. Dia merasa tak becus menjaga namdongsaengnya yang paling manja itu.

"Uljima, hyung" ucap Baekhyun saat dia melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Luhan mengusap matanya kasar. Baekhyun benar, aku tidak boleh menangis ucap Luhan dalam hati. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi Tao yang tengah terbaring lemah. Suara detektor jantung mengisi sunyi diruangan itu. Tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari penghuninya.

.

.

Sementara itu di lobi rumah sakit...

Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Tao. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka ada seorang namja yang berlari tergesa-gesa dan menabrak keempat namja itu. Sontak namja yang terburu-buru itu membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf lalu bersiap untuk berlari lagi hingga ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Kris yang hendak berlari mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar. Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan baru menyadari bila yang ditabrak tadi adalah teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai dingin.

"Bagaimana kondisi Tao? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Apa urusanmu? Bukankah ini maumu?" ucap Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris menarik kerah baju Kai penuh emosi.

"Katakan dimana Tao? Tunjukkan kamarnya?" perintah Kris marah. Kai hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya padamu" jawab Kai santai. Kris tersulut emosi dan semakin mencengkram kerah baju Kai.

"Aku kekasihnya, Kim! Sekarang katakan padaku?!" bentak Kris. Mendengar bentakan Kris, Chanyeol langsung meghampiri Kris guna menenangkan hyunnya itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan bersiap mencegah Kai bertindak bodoh.

"Kekasihnya? Kau meninggalkannya, Kris! Kau hampir membunuhnya!" bentak Kai dan melepaskan cengkraman kris. Kris sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Mengacalah, Kim! Kau dulu juga meninggalkan Kyungsoo! Kau dan aku sama saja!" teriak Kris emosi. Kai mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu?! Aku tak mau kau mengulangi kesalahanku, Kris!" teriak Kai dan memukul pipi Kris. Kris tersungkur menerima pukulan Kai. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Chanyeol membantu Kris berdiri. Sehun dan Kyungsoo menahan Kai yang ingin memukul Kris lagi.

Pertengkaran mereka menjadi tontonan para pengunjung dan orang-orang yang berada di lobi. Tak ada satu pun yang berani melerai perkelahian antar teman itu.

"Kau..." teriak Kai terputus saat Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat. Sayup-sayup Kai bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berkata, "Kumohon, jangan diteruskan". Sehun yang melihat peluang untuk membawa Kris pergi pun menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol. Sehun mengkode Chanyeol untuk membawa pergi Kris. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung saja memapah Kris meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Nafas Kai masih memburu. Dia masih belum puas memaki Kris. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo menahannya dan memohon kepadanya. Kyungsoo membawa Kai keluar rumah sakit dan menuju taman rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo memberi Kai jus kaleng yang ia beli dimesin minuman. Kai menerimanya dan menggenggam jus itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kai. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung Kai. Kai menghela nafas dan akan mengucapkan sesuatu akan tetapi Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Hajima. Diamlah dan tenangkan pikiranmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya menurut dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kepala Kai bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Kai penuh kasih dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menenangkan Kai. Orang-orang yang berada ditaman memandang pasangan itu penuh iri. Romantisnya kedua orang itu dan mereka terlihat serasi. Ada pula yang mengabadikan momen mereka secara diam-diam.

.

.

Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun sudah berada didepan kamar rawat Tao. Saat hendak Kris membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun keluar. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget mendapati ada 3 namja didepan pintu tapi wajahnya berubah datar saat melihat wajah Kris.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun datar. Kris menghela nafas, baru saja tadi dia bertengkar dengan Kai sekarang dia harus menghandapi Baekhyun.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sejenak dan meninggalkan ketiga namja itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol langsung mengejar Baekhyun.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang rawat Tao. Sehun melihat Luhan sedang tertidur disamping ranjang Tao dengan menggenggam tangan Tao. Sehun membangunkan Luhan. Luhan melenguh pelan dan mengerjabkan matanya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata ngantuknya. Sehun segera membantu Luhan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kris langsung saja menghampiri Tao dan membelai wajah Tao yang terlihat pucat. Kris menangis dalam diam melihat kondisi Tao. Kris menatap nanar pergelangan tangan Tao yang terbalu perban. Perlahan Kris mengusap tangan tao dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Baby, bangunlah. Gege sudah ada disini" ucap Kris. Ingin rasanya Kris menggantikan kesakitan Tao. Kris tak tahan baby pandanya itu terbaring seperti ini. Kris menyalahkan dirinya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Ini salahku batin Kris.

Kaisoo, Hunhan dan Chanbaek masuk kedalam ruang rawat Tao. Mereka melihat Kris yang tengah menciumi tangan Tao. Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Kris menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Mian. Ini semua salahku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar membuat Tao kembali? Haruskah aku mati?" lirih Kris pasrah.

PLAK

.

.

.

.

**Tebeceh**

**Nah lo,, ada suara apa itu? kkkk. Gimana readers-nim chap ini. Apa kah kurang menarik? yang minta Tao mati atau koma, mian aku gag bisa ngabulin. Aku gag mau nyiksa my baby pandaku. Kasian dia disini udah menderita. huhuhu. masih pendekkah? kelihatannya chap depan itu chap terakhir deh alias udah end. Ntar kalo kepanjangan readers-nim bosan lagi. Makasih yang udah baca dan review dichap kemaren. Makasih juga untuk para silent readers yang menaikkan jumlah view-nya. hehehehe**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**BIG THANKS TO**

LVenge, jongindo, ariviavina6, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, dorekyungsoo93, uffiejung, cici fu, she3nn0, Huang Zi Lien, humaira9394, aqila k, Desta Soo, meliarisky7, hunhanrakaisoo, Kaidyo13, LatteDyo, ahmdhlm, ia, DahsyatNyaff, ChangChang, Fuji jump910, kimyori95, lolamoet, didinsoo


	7. Chapter 6

**PABO, JONGIN (SEQUEL)**

**CAST: KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, TAORIS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SAD, HURT, DRAMA**

**RATE: T (agak menjurus dikitlah ya)**

**YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAK

Semua yang berada diruangan itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kris sendiri juga kaget bahwa Kyungsoo menamparnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memandang Kris datar.

"Jika kau mau mati ya mati saja. Tapi jika dengan kematianmu membuat Tao semakin menderita, aku tak akan membiarkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo datar. Semua tertegun dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya namja mungil mengatakan itu pada Kris yang lebih tua.

"Pergi dan tak usah kembali jika kau ingin menyakiti Tao dan tetaplah disini apapun yang terjadi bila kau ingin bersama dengan Tao" imbuh Kyungsoo. Kris hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan memikirkan setiap kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kris bimbang sekarang. Dia tak tau harus bagaimana.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu. Tangan Tao mulai bergerak perlahan tanpa ada yang menyadari. Mata Tao mulai terbuka dan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Tao melihat kesekelilingnya dan dia menemukan teman-temannya dan juga kekasihnya tengah menunduk. Tao tak tau apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga membuat teman-temannya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gege..." panggil Tao serak. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Tao. Semua yang ada diruangan mulai menghampiri Tao yang sudah sadar.

"Baby...Gwenchana? Mani apo?" tanya Kris khawatir dan mengusap surai Tao. Tao hanya menggeleng lemah. Sehun segera keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter dan suster datang. Dokter menyuruh semua yang ada diruangan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum memeriksa Tao.

Para namja itu keluar dan duduk didepan ruang rawat Tao. Sehun memeluk Luhan yang menangis bahagia. Pasangan Chanbaek pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau senang, hyung? Sekarang apa keputusanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Semua mata memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Kris hanya diam dan tak menjawab Kyungsoo.

Pintu ruang rawat Tao terbuka. Dokter dan suster keluar lalu menjelaskan kondisi Tao saat ini yang sudah lebih baik dan stabil. Tao masih harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Setelah menjelaskan kondisi Tao, dokter dan suster itu pun pamit. Hunhan dan Chanbaek langsung masuk ke ruang rawat Tao, sedangkan Kris, Kyungsoo dan Kai masih berada diluar.

Kris menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan dokter. Dia senang Tao sudah lebih baik.

"Pulanglah, hyung. Istirahatlah dulu" ucap Kai datar. Kris menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Kris.

"Ani. Tapi memang kau butuh istirahat sekarang, hyung. Aku yakin kau tadi dari bandara langsung kemari. Kembalilah nanti bila kau sudah lebih baik dan membawa keputusanmu" ucap Kyungsoo lebih lembut. Akhrinya Kris mengangguk dan memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan Tao membuat semua mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dimana, gege?" tanya Tao.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang dulu. Dia terlihat berantakan. Nanti dia akan kemari. Tenang saja, Tao" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Tao hanya mengangguk pasrah dan sedikit kecewa. Kris yang selama ini Tao cari berada didekatnya. Ingin sekali Tao menanyakan semua yang terjadi kepada Kris. Tao masih penasaran dengan hilangnya Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Gwenchana, Tao. Kris akan menjengukmu nanti. Kau bisa menanyakan semuanya nanti, sekarang istirahatlah" ujar Luhan yang tau kemurungan Tao.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian" pinta Tao.

Mereka bersendau-gurau mendengar lelucon pasangan Chanbaek. Tao ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sejoli itu. Semua membaur untuk menghibur Tao. Tao terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Suho yang baru saja masuk.

"HYUNG!" pekik Tao senang.

"OMO! Kau sudah sadar Tao-ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu panda?" tanya Suho yang mendekati ranjang Tao.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, hyung" balas Tao tersenyum. Suho ikut tersenyum. Suho memberikan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke pasangan Chanbaek, Hundan dan Kaisoo. Suho tau pasti anak-anak itu belum makan sedari tadi. Untung saja dia membawakan makanan berlebih. Mata Luhan dan Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat Suho memberikan makanan ke arah mereka dan merebutnya untuk segera memakannya. Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Aku pamit dulu. Ada urusan mendadak dikantor" ujar Kai.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali" balas Tao.

"Kaja, Soo" ajak Kai dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa Kyungsoo kau bawa? Bukankah tak ada urusannya dengan Kyungsoo?" sewot Baekhyun.

"Terserah aku. Dia kan namjachingu ku" sinis Kai.

"Sudahlah. Tao aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah yang cukup" ujar Kyungsoo menengahi pertengkaran KaiBaek.

Kyungsoo menarik Kai keluar sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyulut emosi Kai. Untuk masalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah terselesaikan. Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo dengan paksaan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga sudah meminta maaf ke Baekhyun karena selama ini tak pernah cerita semuanya. Permintaan maafpun diakhiri dengan pelukan mesra BaekSoo yang membuat Kai dan Chanyeol segera memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kantormu, Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berada di kantor Kai.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku" jawab Kai santai dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Selama perjalanan ke ruangan Kai terdengar –lagi- bisik-bisik para karyawan melihat kemesraan bosnya itu.

"Kim Sajangnim! Saya sudah menelepon anda berkali-kali. Saya kan sudah memberitahu bahwa hari ini ada rapat dengan klien penting. Beliau sudah menunggu lama, saya tidak sanggup menahannya lagi" keluh Daehyun setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan direktur.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Dimana rapatnya?" ujar Kai malas.

"Diruang meeting, Sajangnim" jawab Daehyun.

"Soo...Aku tinggal dulu sebentar. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk membunuh namja itu" ujar Kai sembari menunjuk Daehyun.

"Sajangnim!" protes Daehyun yang tak ditanggapi Kai. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran atasan dan bawahan itu. Kai meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menghadiri meeting. Sedangkan Daehyun berada diruangan Kai bersama Kyungsoo yang masih merajuk karena kata-kata bosnya.

"Sudahlah, Daehyun-ssi. Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Kai. Dia hanya bercanda" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka Kim Sajangnim memiliki kekasih seperti anda dan anda betah saja dengan kelakuan Kim sajangnim" ujar Daehyun. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

SREK

Pintu ruang rawat Tao terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berwajah blasteran. Namja itu tersenyum melihat Tao yang tengah asik dengan gamenya. Tao tak sadar jika ada sesorang yang sedang memandanginya. Tao terkadang menggerutu sendiri dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Baby panda..." panggil Kris lembut. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Kris berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gege...Sejak kapan gege masuk?" tanya Tao dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Kris tersenyum dan membelai rambut Tao.

"Sejak kau sibuk dengan gamemu dan membuat berbagai ekspresi lucu" kekeh Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat ranjang Tao dan menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Maafkan gege, baby. Gege tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Gege hanya pergi sebentar saja" ucap Kris dan memandang Tao.

"Tapi setidaknya gege bisa memberitahu Tao. Apa Tao tidak berarti untuk gege?" jawab Tao dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, baby. Gege hanya tak ingin kau sedih kalau gege memberitahumu"

"Tapi Tao kecewa gege tak memberitahuku. Tao seperti tak berarti untuk gege"

"Maafkan gege. Gege tak bermaksud seperti itu, baby. Gege takut kau tak sanggup menerimanya"

"PALING TIDAK GEGE MEMBERITAHU TAO!" teriak Tao dan tangisnya pecah.

Keluar semua rasa marah dan kecewa Tao selama ini. Tao menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kris terdiam mendengar bentakan Tao. Kris tau dia salah. Kris menatap Tao yang sedang menangis dengan perasaan bersalah. Baru kali ini Kris melihat Tao menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mianhae, Tao. Gege telah menyakitimu dan membuatmu seperti ini. Gege tak bisa melindungimu sesuai janji gege. Mianhae" tutur Kris sambil menjulurkan tangannya mengambil alih tangan Tao dari wajahnya. Kris mengusap air mata Tao. Tao masih sesenggukan dan menatap Kris.

"Aku akan memaafkan gege asal gege tak mengulanginya lagi dan gege harus menceritakan semuanya" ucap Tao yang sudah berhenti menangis.

Kris tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Tao. Tao mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kris. Sesekali Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tao memeluk Kris saat Kris selesai menceritakan semuanya. Kris membalas pelukan Tao dan menikmati hangatnya tubuh Tao. Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tao memejamkan matanya saat wajah Kris semakin mendekat. Kris mencium bibir Tao dan mulai melumatnya. Tao diam dan menikmati permainan Kris. Hingga...

"YA! YA! YA! APA-APAAN KALIAN!" teriak Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang rawat Tao. Dibelakang Baekhyun ada Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat pasangan Taoris yang sedang berciuman. Chanbaek menghampiri Taoris yang sudah melepaskan panggutan mereka.

"Kau mengganggu" ucap Kris sebal dan Tao hanya menunduk malu.

"Salah hyung sendiri mencium Tao tak tau tempat" sinis Baekhyun.

"Lain kali kunci pintu dulu hyung biar tak ada yang mengganggu. Aku juga sering begitu" ucap Chanyeol blak-blakan. Baekhyun memukul lengan kekasihnya itu. Kris dan Tao hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Chanbaek.

"Kelihatannya ada yang sedang bahagia nih" goda Baekhyun ke Tao. Tao menunduk malu dan memilin baju bagian bawahnya.

"Tentu saja, Chagi. Bukankah kita melihat mereka sedang berciuman" goda Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Kalian kesini ingin menggodaku atau menjenguk Tao?" sewot Kris.

"Awalnya kami ingin menjenguk Tao, tapi begitu melihat kalian berciuman kami jd ingin menggoda Tao" jawab Chanyeol santai dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Jangan menggodaku terus!" kesal Tao dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Chanbaek terkekeh melihat Tao yang merajuk. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi mondar-mandir didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sekarang Kyungsoo berada apartemen Kai. Kai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamanya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap tinggal berdua dengan Kai mengingat kekasih hitamnya itu sangat mesum. Kyungsoo takut akan diapa-apakan Kai.

GREP

Kai tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang terkejut segera membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat pisau yang sedari tadi dipenganggnya kearah Kai.

"Woah...santai, Soo" ucap Kai kaget melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang membawa pisau. Kyungsoo melotot kearah Kai yang hanya cengar-cengir.

"Jangan mengagetkanku! Masih untung pisauku tidak langsung menancap keperutmu" sengit Kyungsoo.

"Mian. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Tapi reaksimu saja yang terlalu berlebihan"

"Berlebihan katamu?!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi dan mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi seakan ingin menebas Kai.

"YA! Jangan angkat pisaumu seperti itu. Kau ingin pacarmu yang tampan ini terluka?" ucap Kai sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ck. Sudah sana nonton TV saja daripada menggangguku" ucap Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Kai mendengus dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dasar tak romantis cibir Kai.

Akhirnya masakan Kyungsoo selesai. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya. Kyungsoo bergegas memanggil Kai untuk makan malam. Saat diruang tengah Kyungsoo melihat Kai tertidur disofa. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Kai dari dekat. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Kai yang terlihat sempurna untuknya. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya terangkat menelusuri wajah Kai hingga berhenti dibibir. Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai lama dan mulai melumatnya. Entah keberanian darimana Kyungsoo berani mencium Kai. Kai membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya menikmati ciumannya. Dengan cepat Kai menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mulai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang kaget mencoba memberontak. Tapi kekuatan Kai lebih besar. Kai membimbing tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berada diatasnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. setelah dirasa Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mulai nakal sekarang. Beraninya menciumku saat aku tertidur" ucap Kai dengan smirknya.

"A-Aku ti-tidak menciummu. Ma-makan malam sudah siap" gugup Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau duluan melakukannya? Aw...Ampun!" goda Kai dan diakhiri suara rintihan Kai karena pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan" ucap Kyungsoo dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tak bisakah kau turun, Soo? Atau kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" goda Kai dengan smirk khasnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo turun dari tubuh Kai dan berjalan kearah ruang makan. Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah dan mengikuti Kyungsoo keruang makan.

ada obrolan saat makan sibuk dengan makanannya dan Kai sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Soo…"

"Hmm"

"Ayo kita menikah" ucap Kai santai.

BYUR

Kyungsoo menyemburkan makanannya saat mendengar ajakan dari kaget tiba-tiba saja Kai meminta untuk menikah.

"Uhuk…Jangan bercanda, Jong!" ucap Kyungsoo terbatuk dan meminum air putih didepannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius, Soo" ucap Kai memandang intens Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka leluconmu. Habiskan makananmu" ucap Kyungsoo dan membereskan alat makannya dan membawanya ke tempat menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makannya. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring menjadi salah tingkah dengan muka yang memerah. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang setelah Kai mengajaknya untuk dia serius batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyangkal semua yang diucapkan Kai dan melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh terdengar dari salah satu terlihat sedang mengadakan tawa terdengar hingga keluar …kebiasaan para namja Populer jika mengadakan pesta pasti dirumah sederhana karena rumah Luhan luas dan lebih terkadang sebal jika rumahnya digunakan tempat pesta karena ujung-ujungnya Luhan sendiri yang membersihkan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut Kris, Tao?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, ge. Aku sudah bilang ke Baba dan Mama" jawab Tao.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat aura canggung antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ani" jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Kyungsoo terlihat gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Sehun yang menyadari Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah pun hanya terkekeh dan memeluk Luhan. Tentu saja Sehun tau apa yang terjadi. Kai selalu menceritakan masalahnya kepada Sehun.

"Mmmm….itu…." ucap Kyungsoo ambigu.

"Aku mengajak Soo baby menikah" jawab Kai pada akhirnya yang gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

"MWO?!" teriak Luhan, Chanbaek, dan Taoris bersamaan.

"Aish…Pabo!Jangan mengatakannya!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukuli lengan Kai.

"YA! Apo…aw..aw…aw…Berhenti!" ucap Kai kesakitan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo tak mau menikah dengan si hitam itu" ucap Chanyeol dan Kai langsung mendeathglarenya.

"Apa jawabanmu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya yang menyadari dipandangipun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat teman-temannya yang memandanginya menuntut.

"Dia menolakku" ujar Kai. Sontak semua mata memandang Kai penuh tanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Semua ganti memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Itu…Aku…mmmm…Ish! Kau bodoh, Jong!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"YA! Kau mengataiku bodoh?!" teriak Kai tak terima.

"Geure! Kau memang bodoh, kkamjong!" sengit Kyungsoo.

"Itu semua kenyataan! Kau menolak semua ajakanku!" eyel Kai.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakkannya!" jengkel Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau tak menjawabnya!" balas Kai.

Hah…semua orang yang disana hanya geleng-geleng melihat perdebatan Kaisoo. Bukannya jawaban yang diterima tapi malah disuguhi pertengkaran tak bermutu Kaisoo.

"DIAM!" bentak Baekhyun yang merasa pertengkaran itu tak ada habisnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung berhenti bertengkar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Apa jawabanmu Kyung? Dan kau Kai! Diamlah!" ucap Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo dan memperingati Kai yang akan bersuara. Kai mendengus sebal dan keluar menuju halaman belakang rumah menatap Kai pergi dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku tak hanya ragu" tutur Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa yang kau ragukan?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Atau kau ingin Kai pergi meninggalkanmu lagi agar kau tidak ragu?" sindir Baekhyun. Luhan mencubit Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas gerutuan dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan Baekhyun, Kyung" ucap Kris.

"Aku tak ingin Jongin pergi dan meninggalkanku tapi aku masih ragu perasaanku padanya" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Yakinlah, Kyung. Kai sangat mencintaimu" ujar Luhan.

"Benar, hyung. tak mungkin bertahan selama ini bila kau tak mencintai Kai" ucap Tao menyemangati.

Kyungsoo memandang teman-temannya. Ternyata senyaman ini menceritakan masalahmu kepada tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sekarang dia yakin apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri" ucap Kai tergesa-gesa dan menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Bahkan Kai melupakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang sendu pintu depan yang baru saja Kai lewati. Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Dia ada urusan mendadak dikantor. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Lihat, Kai mengirimiku pesan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Dia masih peduli padamu" jelas Sehun panjang-lebar untuk menghibur Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan sms dari Kai. Luhan merebut Hp Sehun dan membaca sms dari Kai.

"Benar, Kyung! Ini sms dari Kai" heboh Luhan.

"Katakanlah jawabanmu pada Kai segera. Aku takut dia salah paham lagi" ucap Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Hunhan, Taoris dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi saran teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ish...Kemana sih dia. Mana dari tadi telponku tidak diangkat. Dua hari tak memberi kabar. Seenaknya saja" gerutu Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri pintu apartemen Kai. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau password apartemen Kai, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan Kai berada di apartemennya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan password apartemen Kai dan segera membuka masuk kedalam. Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat. Kyungsoo mencari saklar lampu dan menekannya. Seketika lampu menyala dan menyinari apartemen Kai. Berantakan sekali batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mencari keberadaan Kai. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Kai dan menemukan Kai yang terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan heran melihat penampilan Kai yang begitu...berantakan?

Kyungsoo meraba dahi Kai dan terkaget saat kulit tangannya menyentuh dahi Kai. Panas sekali batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan segera mengambil air dingin untuk kompres Kai dan mengganti baju Kai. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai merawat Kai, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih dan membuatkan bubur.

Apartemen Kai sekarang sudah bersih dan rapi serta bubur Kyungsoo sudah matang. Kyungsoo membawa bubur dan air putih diatas nampan ke kamar Kai. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan itu ke meja nakas dekat ranjang Kai. Kyungsoo mengganti kain kompres Kai. Kyungsoo yang lelah pun memposisikan dirinya tidur disamping Kai dan memeluk Kai.

Kai menggeliat tak nyaman dan membuka matanya. Saat kai akan beranjak bangun dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang memeluknya. Kai menoleh dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam. Kai tersenyum saat menyadari Kyungsoo berada disampingnya dan merawatnya. Tentu Kai cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kain didahinya, bubur, air putih, baskom berisi air itu semua pasti perbuatan Kyungsoo. Kai menidurkan kembali tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kai sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kyungsoo serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu?" balas Kai bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng didepan dada Kai.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ku rasa sudah. Bukankah ada malaikat yang merawatku semalam" ucap Kai.

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Itu kau, Soo" gemas Kai dan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Kai. Sangat nyaman batin Kyungsoo.

"Soo..."

"Menikahlah denganku" ucap Kai.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kai.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Kai mantap.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan akan selalu berada disampingmu. Yeonghwoni" lanjut Kai.

"I do" jawab Kyungsoo lirih dan menangis bahagia dipelukan Kai.

"Gomawo, Soo. Gomawo" ucap Kai dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidup Kai terutama Kyungsoo yang menerima lamarannya. Kai tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo begitu pula Kyungsoo yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Kai. So romantic.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Huah...ini chap terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Dan paling gaje. Apakah momennya kurang so sweet? Atau susah dipahami? Aku bingung harus buat kayak apa lagi. Ini bener2 udah end ya. Aku gag akan buat side story atau apapun itu. Ntar tambah absurb lagi ceritanya. apakah sesuai dugaan kalian siapa yang nampar Kris? Maaf disini Kris aku buat OOC. Pengen aja dia mengharu biru *halah. Disini si panda aku buat labil ya. ya pokonya gitulah. **

**Aku udah ada ide epep baru tapi masih bingung mau kubuat apa gag. Idenya udah dikepala and muter-muter doank. Mungkin kapan-kapan klo ada waktu kali ya, heheheh. Lagi agak sibuk soalnya #sok sibuk. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang setia menunggu epep ini dan meninggalkan jejak dikotak repiuw. Repiuw kalian membuatku semangat untuk nge-publish. Seneng klo ternyata banyak yang suka. Gag nyangka bakal banyak yang repiuw. Tunggu epep ku selanjutnya. Mian jika ada yang belum kesebut. Makasih ya...**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**BIG THANKS TO**

LVenge, jongindo, ariviavina6, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, dorekyungsoo93, uffiejung, cici fu, she3nn0, Huang Zi Lien, humaira9394, aqila k, Desta Soo, meliarisky7, hunhanrakaisoo, Kaidyo13, LatteDyo, ahmdhlm, ia, DahsyatNyaff, ChangChang, Fuji jump910, kimyori95, lolamoet, didinsoo, Guest, vivi, me1214, lee minji elf, Viraa479


End file.
